Dance With the Devil
by dreamer.at.heart
Summary: She doesn't have a choice and so she goes to engage the devil in a dance only he knows the steps to.
1. Dance With the Devil

I meant to work on my new GaaHina fic. Then my muse, the bipolar bitch that she is, threatened me at knife point until I wrote it.

By the way-CREATIVE LICENCE NO JUTSU. I don't care if it wouldn't really work. It's fan fiction, good golly gosh, and I say it does!

This takes place two years after the manga-except Danzo didn't die, Madara mysteriously disappeared, Sasuke killed Kabuchimaru (Itachi never tells him the truth), and then returned to Konoha.

BLANKET DISCLAIMER NO JUTSU.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Dance With the Devil**_

* * *

**_"Say goodbye_**

**_As we dance with the devil tonight_**

**_Don't you dare look him in the eye_**

**_As we dance with the devil tonight."_**

_~Dance with the Devil, Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

"I won't do it, nii-san." The Hyuuga girl says softly. "I'm sorry."

Neji's eyes soften and he reaches across the table to take her hands. He cringes when she hides them underneath the folds of her lily white kimono. "Hinata-sama…I don't believe you have a choice. The contract is binding-you don't think I've searched for a loophole? Your father is an intelligent man, and the Yushimoro clan is known for-"

"There is _always_ a choice, nii-san. One just must be willing to make it."

It's strange enough that she's interrupted him, but even stranger yet is the mysterious look she has in her eyes. It is a look of careful calculation and it scares him.

"I need to see to a few…errands now, nii-san. Please enjoy the rest of your day." She stands up with all the grace of the kunochi she shouldn't be and the lady she's been reared as and disappears behind the door.

Neji's tea shakes in his hands and he places it down on the table, closing his eyes.

"_Hinata-sama…you do not deserve this."_

**-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-**

She doesn't have a choice and so she goes to engage the devil in a dance only he knows the steps to.

"So, _hime_, have you thought about my offer?" The devil's voice is slimy and Hinata nearly gags when he mockingly uses her nickname.

But she swallows down her disgust and bows her head. "Hai."

"And?"

She takes a deep breath. There is no turning back after this. "…I accept your offer. I would like the surgery done as soon as possible."

The devils's resulting oily smile makes her shiver. "Excellent. Tadao here will prepare you for surgery at once. And…what do you plan to do with the…_leftovers_?"

Hinata stiffens and carefully folds her hands in front of her. "I will return them to their rightful owners. It will ensure my…freedom."

The devil shrugs. "Your choice. As I said earlier, I do not require any payment-I simply wish to run a few tests following the operation."

Hinata nods jerkily and then a masked man in black takes her by the hand and leads her down a dimly lit hallway. When they enter a room, clearly set up for operation, he hands her a hospital robe and signals her to change.

Hidden behind a screen, Hinata slips off her silky yukata and folds it up, fingering the cloth before she sets it down and pulls on the itchy hospital gown in its stead. She takes another deep breath to steady herself. She can't believe she's going to do this.

"_If kaa-san could see me now…"_

But there is no time for thoughts like that. She takes a third breath and steps out.

"I'm ready."

Tadao helps her into the hospital bed and he is then replaced by several masked medics. One of them holds up a needle and Hinata takes in a breath when something sharp pricks her arm.

And then she sees darkness.

**-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-**

Naruto is furious when Neji tells him he isn't allowed to see Hinata, but his next words send shivers down his spine.

"Hinata-sama never returned from her errands yesterday," He says grimly. The terse look on Neji's face tells Naruto that he thinks there is something wrong. "Hiashi-sama believes she is taking a personal day before her _wedding_." The last word is spoken through gritted teeth and it's like a punch to his stomach.

"So he's really making her do this." Naruto whispers.

It's not fair. Their relationship has barely taken off, only just out of its fledging stage. He's just finding how much he _likes_ eating ramen together, how much he _loves_ watching her train, how _awesome_ her cooking is, how _right_ she feels curled up against his side. He's just discovered that he _loves_ her and now she's being taken away from him.

_And that is not acceptable._

"_**So do something about it, kit. If you truly love your mate, you will prevent this!"**_

Damn that Kyuubi. He's become more and more of an irritating pain in the ass since he started dating Hinata. Naruto thinks it's because the Kyuubi think he's going to get laid, which is really aggravating. _"You think I'm not trying everything? Shut up!"_

"Yes. And don't think I haven't tried to make him see reason," Neji seems extremely resentful toward his uncle and Naruto shares his sentiments. "But Hiashi-sama is being…difficult."

"Why can't we do something!" It comes out an angry hiss and Naruto clenches his hands into tight fists.

"The Elders are masters at the art of marriage contracts. The only possible way Hinata could get out of the marriage is if she was disowned for some reason. She has the longest Byakugan range in centuries-the Elders won't risk putting a seal on her, so that option, if even considered, would never work. I can't think of anything she could do they can't fix by marrying her off either way."

Neji has apparently thought this through and it just makes the whole situation worse.

Naruto collapses on the porch steps of the Hyuuga mansion, letting his head fall into his hands.

"I love her, Neji. I'll marry her instead." He thinks aloud. "What if we eloped? What if-"

"They would simply annul it as she was already engaged, Naruto." Neji tentatively places a hand on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto knocks it off. He doesn't need comfort, he needs Hinata.

"I hate this." Tears of fury begin dripping down the blonde's face. This isn't just unfair-it's cruel and he wants to hurt somebody for it.

"I know."

**-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-**

"You can open your eyes, Hinata-san."

She's a little afraid of what's about to happen, but Hinata cautiously allows her eyelids to rise up and she lets out a sigh of relief.

She can see, and everything seems brighter than it did before. It was if she was wearing sunglasses, and now she sees the light.

"So?" The devil asks, leaning forward anxiously.

"I can see." Hinata says, her lips curving upwards into a smile. She nearly cries with happiness-even if the other results are disappointing, she doesn't have to worry. She can still be a shinobi, still be a medic. She doesn't need to see tenkutsu to know where they are anymore.

"Anything else?" He asks eagerly. He licks his lips and it seriously creeps Hinata out.

"No."

The devil sits back in his seat, clearly disappointed. "Well, the point was you wouldn't have to have it on all the time. Perhaps you will have to activate it. If something happens…"

"I will alert you if it does." She manages a polite, demure smile for the devil, who nods in approval.

"Either way, I will expect you for testing at the end of the week and on the last day of the week for the rest of the month. As for your bandages, I would recommend you wear them for the remainder of the week, at least at night. I would highly advise against taking missions for the rest of the month as well, though do not stop training. If there is a chance you will activate it…" He trails off and there is a hopeful shine in his visible eye that is highly disturbing.

"Hai. I will see you on Friday." She reties the bandages around her head, carefully winding them over her eyes. It's dark again, but she's trained herself to function well enough without her sight. Someone moves on her left and she can tell he's handing her something-her yukata, which she takes gratefully. She can't wait to get out of the damned hospital gown-it's too revealing and she can practically feel the leers of the guards standing nearby. She stands up and quickly makes her way over to the screen. It takes her a mere second to change and when she comes back out, shoes on as well, she heads straight for the door.

"Goodbye, Hinata-san." The devil sounds amused at her hurry to leave, so Hinata slows down a bit and glances over her shoulder.

"Goodbye….Danzo-san."

**-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-**

"Hello, Otou-sama." His daughter's voice is soft when she steps inside his office and bows down to him.

"Hinata." He doesn't look up from his work. Looking at her had been painful since he announced her arranged marriage-every time he meets her eyes, his heart pangs and he wonders if he's doing the right thing. But he can't afford doubt so instead he just won't look her in the eye.

"_Like a coward."_

"Where have you been?" He knows she's been missing for nearly two days, and he figures she's just angry at him. Anger, that he can deal with.

"I had an…appointment."

He doesn't remember her having to visit the doctor, and his heart skips a beat. What if her heart is acting up again? There was a brief scare a year ago where the medics thought she could possibly die, but Hinata once again surprised them by waking out of her coma and informing them it had just been aggravated on a recent mission-she had been stabbed close to the heart and it had upset the old injury.

It's another reason he wants her safe and married-she won't aggravate her heart any longer and he won't have to worry about her dying.

"Then is there anything else?"

She's silent and he's forced to look up. Her head is bowed and she is clutching something in her arms.

"I once told you I would never marry someone I did not love."

He remembers and more so the fierce look in her eyes when she had raised her voice at him.

"_So much like her mother."_

"I remember. However, one must make sacrifices for the good of the clan, and-"

"**I have sacrificed enough."**

Her tone is harsh and her words clear. Something makes Hiashi begin to shake.

"_Something is terribly wrong."_

"This clan has never wanted me. _You_ have never wanted me. And I will not allow myself to be used as a pawn for the good of a clan that has done nothing but hurt me!" Her voice climbs in volume and finally, her head jerks up. "I am not weak anymore, and you will not hurt me again!"

Her hair falls back from her face and he doesn't see what he expects; silver eyes flashing angrily.

Instead his own silver glare meets stark white linen bandages. His pen falls from his hand.

"Hinata, what have you done?" He asks in a whisper-gasp.

She hesitates before speaking, casting her head to the side. "When I realized I had to find a way to get out of the Hyuuga clan, I began…researching. Someone found out and made me an offer I could not refuse." She places something down on his desk, but he keeps his eyes trained on where her's should be as she unwraps the bandages.

"You don't own me, anymore, because I no longer posses what's makes a Hyuuga a Hyuuga."

The bandages drop to the floor.

She lifts her head.

Onyx eyes meet ivory.

Sharingan meets Byakugan.

Hiashi's eyes snap to the objects she placed on his desk. One is a scroll that lies partially open-the words at the top read 'Emancipat-' and he fills in the rest for himself. But there's no way he would approve of an emancipation, not unless-

He slowly turns his head toward the other object. It's a jar, the kind medic-nin use to preserve tissue samples. But inside is not a tissue sample. Inside-

Inside float a pair of Byakugan eyes. The lavender tint to them confirms it-these belong to Hinata.

"Y-you-"

"I warned you." She says quietly. "But you didn't listen. This was the choice you left me."

"_I will not marry someone I do not love!" His daughter cries, her eyes filling with tears of frustration._

"_You will do as I say, Hinata!" Hiashi snaps. She needs to understand that love does not play a part in this and that she must make sacrifices for the good of the clan. "Masaru-san is a good man. You will not shame him and this clan!"_

"_I will not! I would rather gorge out my own eyes than marry him." She hisses and her ferocity both surprises and angers him._

"_You would never," He says coldly. "And this conversation is over."_

He doesn't take his eyes off of the floating orbs while he unrolls the scroll. They flicker to the writing briefly, just long enough to see the signatures of the Hokage and Hinata herself, as well as several other well known shinobi listed as references. The only spot left is the one for his own signature and he shakily signs his name before pushing it away and returning his gaze to the jar.

Hinata bends down and retrieves the bandages, which hang limply in her hand as she retrieves the scroll from his desk. He only notices when her movements create a slight breeze as she hurries away from his desk, and he hears the rustle of fabric as she slides it into the folds of her kimono.

"I moved my things out yesterday," He can barely process her words and he doesn't react. "So I will not be returning to the compound. But if I hear Neji or Hanabi have been punished for my actions….there will be consequences and you _will not like them_."

He believes her and gives a nod of understanding. His eyes do not leave the jar.

Then there is the sound of footsteps heading for the door. They stop suddenly and this time he does look up.

Though her eyes are masked by the cloth (He suspects her new eyes must have to heal from her surgery. When he finds out who performed it, there will be bloodshed.) he can see the pity on her face.

"I never wanted it to be like this," She bites her lip and he sees some of her former shyness returns. He hasn't seen that since the engagement. "But you left me no choice."

"Goodbye, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi doesn't respond and instead his eyes fall once more to the jar on his desk. A few moments later and the sounds of her footsteps fade away.

"_What have I done?"_

**-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-**

* * *

Um...so not really sure what to do with this. If anyone wants me to continue, I will. Otherwise it's just a plot bunny.

Please review!

~dreameratheart


	2. Dancing in My Dreams

So apparently you guys are interested! :D

That makes me feel all warm n' fuzzy inside.

So I'm going to respond to reviews in this story! (I've never done that, btw, since I mainly write oneshots.)

BUT FIRST.

This chapter is shorter, as it's only one POV. But I'll have the next chapter up probably later tonight or tomorrow, so don't fret!

retarded yet smart-Why thank you!

BK-Black Knight-First of all, thank you so much for your other reviews on some of my oneshots. They're very uplifting to read! :) And second, thanks! I'm so glad you found the premise interesting enough to continue.

Insanely Irish-I wish I was Irish. I want a cool accent. Thanks for your review, I'm glad it sounds interesting!

Digital Lies-I love getting thurough reviews like this. It makes me smile. And no, Danzo would be very...displeased if everyone should find out HE has Sharingan lying around. I have an answer for this...in another chapter. One word: seals. And I have big plans for Sas-uke. BIG PLANS. KUKUKUKUKU...

Sien-Thanks for the review. Guess what? I'm continuing! xD

BundleofContradictions-Wow. THANKS! And no, they don't. In fact, my inspiration for this was someone saying almost that exact thing-deals with the devil never come free-especially when that devil is Danzo. As for reactions, I've got some surprises tucked up my sleeve for those. ^_^ Hopefully, it'll be interesting. AND I AGREE. People with Sharingan seem to be a little touched in the head. But the way I see it, it's because they each suffered because of it-Sasuke lost his entire family, Madara and Danzo were batshit crazy to begin with, Itachi was suicidal cuz' he had to kill his family, and Kakashi got his Sharingan after watching his best friend die. I think maybe in order to properly use the Sharingan, you have to be emotionally scarred, which is how you unlock it.

And now onto the story.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Dancing in My Dreams**_

* * *

**"_Dancin' in my dreams_**  
**_You're my destiny_**  
**_Inside my heart no more lonely night_**  
**_Dancin' in my dreams_**  
**_Share your wish with me_**  
**_And free forever we'll fly..._**  
**_Dancin' in my dreams."_**

_Dancing in My Dreams~J Storm_

* * *

"_Hinata…"_ Naruto traces over the edges of the simple picture frame, the metal cold under his fingers. It's one of his favorite pictures of them, taken while at the Sakura festival the previous year. They had been waiting for the fireworks and were leaning against a tree. But before the festivities could begin, they had both fallen asleep, having returned from a mission earlier that day. Her head was resting against his chest, and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. They looked…at peace. Something they haven't been in a long, long time.

"_What I would give to hold you again, hime…" _He rolls over on his side and stares blankly at the wall. When was the last time he felt like this? Perhaps when Jiayara died…no, this is different.

This is knowing that the love of his life is out there and she's hurting and he can't do a damn thing about it.

He lets his eyes close, but he knows sleep won't come. He hasn't slept since the Hyuuga guards stormed into his apartment three weeks ago, dragging Hinata with them, to her engagement ceremony.

He had been powerless to stop them, and now it claws at him, just one more personal demon he must wrestle with. Unlike the Kyuubi, he believes he deserves this demon.

But he does _dream_.

"_Hinataaaaaa! Hinataaaaaa! Where are you, hime?" Dream-Naruto pushes through the clover-green bushes and emerges, a fox-like grin growing on his face, into a familiar clearing._

_She's already waiting for him in the azure water, and she appears to not be wearing anything except a coy smile. She waves her fingers at him and giggles before ducking under the water. _

_His laugh this time is a bit darker, almost lustful. He pulls off his shinobi sandals and his shirt, pants, and boxers come off one after the other._

_The water isn't clear-it's just too-blue and goes as deep as one can imagine. Too-colorful, just like everything is in this dream-world of his. And it doesn't have a temperature-he does not shiver from cold or heat, just dives underwater. _

_The underwater world is much clearer than it appears from above, and he butterfly-swims through it effortlessly. Each movement is unrestricted by gravity, each breath unhindered by the lack of oxygen. _

_He catches sight of a flash of indigo hair dashing behind a rock and as he swims closer, it seems to move farther away. That is, until he catches sight of something sliding down over the edge of the rock. It's a liquid that doesn't blur with the water. It clings to the stony surface, crimson red against onyx rock._

_The blood seems all too close for him and the playful feeling is replaced by one of pure terror._

_The scene changes the moment he reaches the other side of the rock._

_Now there is no more underwater. There is too much gravity, in fact, that he seems to be drowning in it as he falls to his knees at the sight of his love._

_She's wearing that damn nightgown she wore the night they took her away. It's white, and barely brushes against her knees. It cinches at the waist and the soft fabric drapes over her breasts in subtle ruffles. The straps hang down on her shoulders, exposing her snow white flesh and elegant collarbone. Long locks flash between midnight and ultramarine as the moon ducks behind a cloud and reappears once more. Her eyes are closed, thick lashes brushing porcelain cheeks._

_She would be his Sleeping Beauty if it were not for the red, bloody red, tears that trickle down her face._

"_H-Hime…." He chokes out, reaching a trembling hand out toward her._

_Her thin hands, uncallused even through shinobi training, are ice-cold to the touch and he presses them to his lips, trying to inject some warmth into her. As if he could bring her back to life with a kiss._

_And that thought strikes him next. He keeps her chilled hands clasped in his own burning one and then tucks his free hand behind her head, those blue-black locks tangles around his fingers._

"_Please, Hinata. Come back to me." He whispers next to her ear before his lips move towards hers and then clash together._

_She doesn't taste like vanilla and cinnamon, like she usually does. She tastes metallic and salty, and when he lets go he brings one hand up to his lips. When he brings it away, his fingers are coated in a dark substance he knows is her life's essence._

"_N-Naruto-kun…" She begins to speak and hope overwhelms him. _

"_Hinata!" He cries out her name in relief, bringing her into his arms so that he can smother her with kisses. But before he can-_

"_W-why, Naru?" She whimpers childishly. "W-why d-did you let them h-hurt me?"_

"_W-what?" He seems to be mirroring her stutter and he takes her by the shoulders, gently pushing her back. "W-what are you talking about?"_

"_I t-thought you l-loved me!" She cries, and the sound pierces not just his heart but the very depths of his soul._

"_I-I do!" He protests. "M-more than anything! More than my own life!"_

"_Then…" She starts to lift her head, and he can't help the pained cry that escapes past his lips. "Why did you let them take my eyes?"_

_Where lavender orbs once twinkled just for him, two holes exist instead. They stare up at him sightlessly, blood pouring from them down her skin. _

_He screams, and screams, and screams, and-_

"HINATA!"

He's sitting up now, clutching his heaving chest. It feels like he's having a panic attack-he can't _breathe_, goddamnit!

He reaches a shaky hand towards the cup of water he keeps on his nightstand, but just as he has the cup a millimeter from his lips, there is a knock at the door. He drops the glass and it shatters to the floor, the water and glass flying through the air in an aerodynamic ballet before they too fall to the ground.

"Shit." The curse word flies from his lips and he cautiously tiptoes around the mess to the bedroom door.

He doesn't know who could be knocking at this time of night, but he thanks Kami the apartment is clean. He hasn't touched a thing since Hinata left, and she always kept it in pristine condition. The only thing that has changed is the pile of ramen cups in the kitchen and the wilted flowers in a vase full of murky water where her sunflowers once stood tall.

He fumbles with the lock for a moment and as he opens the door he lets loose a tirade on the unsuspecting visitor. "This better be some sort of emergency, or so help me-"

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

She smiles, and it's not the sweet, soft smile she uses for her sensei and her team and her sister and everyone else. It's her vulnerable, edge-of-tears, please-hold-me, please-protect-me, please-love-me smile that's just for him.

And then he looks up a little further and instead of those silver eyes full of tears he expects to come with the smile, he's met with his nightmare: bandages, whiter than humanly possible, wrapped around where her eyes should be.

And then because he's Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Ninja (no matter how many times Konohamaru says it's him) he does something decidedly unpredictable.

He faints.

* * *

xD

Also, is anyone interested in being my beta? I'm kind of in between editors and I'd like to cut down my grammar issues, etc.

Read and review!

~dreameratheart


	3. Dance Me To the End of Love

Sorry about the late update. Midterms are coming up and my AP classes are kicking my ass.

OMGWTFBBQ THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! ^_^ I cried happy tears when I read them.

I really, really hate how the first part turned out, but expect much much more from the Hyuuga-there's a particularly devious plot twist I've got coming up involving them.

Also, I made a lot of the main branch like Hinata-though there will be the exceptions. There'll be an explanation for that later, fyi, so don't get your panties in a twist. It's mainly the elders who hate her, however.

And I realized that people like to make Naruto break down around Hinata. What about our poor Hina-babe? Who does she get to cry to?

Sasuke and Danzo will probably be making appearances next chapter.

Btw, does anyone have any song suggestions? Something that preferrebly starts with 'dance'.

Onto the fabulous reviews...

**someone**-Wow. When I get someone to enjoy something they don't normally like, I feel incredible. I'm so glad you like it!

**BK-Black Knight**-Lolz I wanted it to be kind of different...I'm glad it worked out so that you liked it! And NaruHina is the shiz! My favorite canon pairing. Otherwise...God, I whore Hina out so much! xD And I'm glad to be an inspiration!

**Renting**-Thanks! And I decided not to use a beta (Leave me alone with a story for more than ten minutes and I'll change something) but thanks so much for the offer!

**BundleofContridictions**-Your reviews make me smile. I love that someone is looking forward to my story!

**Chanmunroe**-Holy crap, your review made me spaz. I do my best to keep Hinata in character, though she didn't do it just to be with Naruto...you'll see. I think your going to like the twist I've got planned.

**retarded-yet-smart**-Lol, and thanks for the review!

**Insanely Irish**-I'm glad something made people laugh. It's such an angsty story...I'll probably have to do a silly chapter just to keep my self sane!

**jamisa27**-I think Hinata's a very intense character. She's not really used enough in the manga, but like with her confession, when she decides to do something, she's the coolest character. Period.

**DayDreaming0f y0u**-KUKUKUKU! Where did Danzo get the eyes indeed? You shall see...And isn't ffmobile awesome? I swear, I'm on my iPhone using that all the frickin' time...

**hinatafan711**-Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Phew, that was kind of exhausting. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**_"Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin_**  
**_Dance me through the panic till I'm gathered safely in_**  
**_Touch me with your naked hand or touch me with your glove_**  
**_Dance me to the end of love."_**

_~Dance Me to the End of Love by Cohen Leonard_

* * *

Neji is worried when he's summoned to a Hyuuga meeting. He doesn't go to too many of them, as of late-most concern Hinata's marriage and after nearly killing the suitor last time, he was asked to stop attending.

Not to mention it's about one in the morning. This is clearly an emergency meeting. He prays to Kami nothing has happened to Hinata.

He makes careful observations as he sits completely still on the tatami mat. The elders are muttering quietly amongst themselves. The branch members sit behind him, all as silent as he is. They're just as confused, he suspects. The other main house members are engaging one another in silent conversation, using their eyes to speak. Contrary to popular belief, as most of the main house members are young, they are all against the Caged Bird Seal as well-and therefore in complete support of his Hinata-sama. They too, he suspects, wonder if this is about her, and he can see flashes of anxiety in their eyes.

"Nii-san, what's going on?" A tiny voice beside him asks.

Neji glances to his side, and Hanabi is staring up at him with wide, confused eyes that lack her sister's lavender touch. He hears the question beneath the question, and he nearly cringes.

"_Where is my nee-chan?"_

"I'm not sure, Hanabi-sama." He admits. He tries to be kind to Hanabi. She's losing her only sister, and even though he knows she'll never be sealed (Hinata would never let it happen), he still pities her.

Hanabi opens her mouth once more and he quickly silences her when Hiashi enters the room. His face is a sickly yellow-white and his eyes stare blankly ahead, lacking the cold wisdom they usually posses. He looks….lost.

He takes his seat at the front of the room and he doesn't bother with the usual formalities, surprising Neji, and no doubt the elders as well.

"Hinata's marriage has been canceled," Hiashi begins. "I have already spoken to the Yushimoro's. There will not be bad blood over this."

Neji feels like a great weight has been lifted off of his shoulders and he lets out a small sigh of relief. He hears similar sounds coming from various Hyuuga, both branch and main, and a "Thank Kami!" coming from Hanabi. Angry words spit out from in the direction of the elders.

But then his stomach sinks. There's no way Hinata could convince her father of such a thing, not when he thinks it's for her own good.

"I also hereby declare Hanabi to be the official heiress. In case of my untimely demise, Neji will serve as regent until she turns eighteen."

Now angry whispers, muttering of rebellion break out amongst all the younger members. If Hanabi is heiress, what will happen to Hinata-sama?

"Otou-san, what about Hina-nee-chan?" Hanabi's voice sounds utterly young as it rings out.

The Hyuuga silence themselves. They need to hear this too.

The lost look in Hiashi's eyes becomes more pronounced.

"Hinata is no longer your nee-chan, Hanabi. As of this evening, she is no longer a Hyuuga."

Hanabi cries out and the Hyuuga don't speak. They can't process this. Neji can't process this, and for once his heart speaks before his mind.

"You cannot seal her, or sell her off Hiashi-sama!" His voice sounds so loud and it echoes throughout the room. "I will not allow it!"

There are murmurs of agreement, and Hiashi simply blinks slowly.

"I have not sold her nor sealed her. She emancipated herself."

"You cannot simply allow that!" One of the elders demands. "How could you do such a foolish thing?"

Neji wonders the same thing. This is Hiashi, who was more or less abusive to his elder daughter. Why change now?"

Hiashi doesn't respond this time, and instead the sound of a drawer scraping the insides of a desk meets the ears of the Hyuuga. Then he gently places something at the head of his desk.

"It was not up to me." He says softly.

Neji can't see the object over the heads of the elders, but he heard the faint 'clunk' of glass being placed down. He simply activates the Byakugan-

And then runs out of the room into the adjoining court yard so that he may throw up.

Several others join him in a moment, all emptying their dinners and midnight snacks onto the grass. He notices after throwing up twice-he is panting for air and leaning against the wall of the main Hyuuga house.

He can hear Hanabi's faint cries from outside, and after catching his breath he bravely returns and then allows his new heiress to fall into his arms, her small body shaking with sobs.

As he gently strokes Hanabi's hair back and whispers comforting words of nonsense in her ear, he slowly lifts his eyes back up to the jar on Hiashi's desk.

But despite assuring himself it was only a nightmare, Hinata's eyes still float there, and his heart fills with dread.

"_Hinata-sama…imouto-chan, what have you done?"_

**-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-**

He hears her humming before he sees her.

She has such a gentle voice, and the tune she's humming sounds strangely familiar. He dimly recalls her singing him to sleep once after a terrifying nightmare. And the thought of nightmares is what makes his eyes fly open.

The first thing he sees are the bandages wrapped around her eyes. They seem whiter than he remembered, and more terrifying than facing Madara. There is no way he can put what he's feeling into words.

His head is lying in her lap and he reaches a shaky hand upwards to caress the coarse cloth. It feels rougher than it should and he wonders if she's in pain.

"They didn't take my eyes, Naruto-kun." She whispers, reading his mind like she's prone to do. He remembers their seventh official date and how he realized that the Byakugan must give its user mind-reading abilities.

"_Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" She asks softly in that tone of hers that sends shivers up and down his spine._

"_Y-yeah." For once he's the one that stutters, and her resulting giggle makes him blush._

"_Stop laughing at me!" He whines, only half-serious. He tugs playfully at a lock of her silky hair and that just makes her giggles increase._

"_Fine! Then I'll just give you something to really laugh about!" He grins mischievously and then he pounces._

"_Naruto-kun!" She shrieks, and then peals of laughter escape her perfect lips. "S-stop! That tickles!"_

"_That's the point!" He's laughing too as he uses his nimble fingers to tickle her senseless. They roll around in the grass until they're both breathless._

_They're lying down now, facing each other. Her chest is heaving, just like his is, but her movements make him gulp. Her lips are gently parted, her eyes lidded. She inches closer to him so that she can rest her head on his chest and soak up his warmth. The sun is setting and the temperature dropping, and he thinks that's a perfect excuse for them both. He wraps an arm around her waist and holds her close. This is the first time they've been so close and he never wants this feeling to end._

_Does she know how she's making him feel?  
_

"_Hime…" He murmurs. She lets out a small "Hmm?" in response and he presses his nose to her hair, inhaling her vanilla-lavender scent._

"_I-I…I need to tell you something."_

"_I'm listening, Naruto-kun."_

_He takes a deep breath. He thinks this is the first time he's ever said this-and meant it._

"_I-I…" He takes another breath. Damnit, why can't he get the words out?_

"_It's alright, Naru. I love you too." Then she tilts her head up and presses her soft, warm lips to his._

_His first thought is that no one has ever called him Naru before, and he doesn't want her to call him anything but that. His second is that she's never taken the initiative to kiss him before, and it makes him shiver in want. He hopes to see her become a little more…direct in their relationship, if only because he knows she has the potential to be a total dominatrix and he can't but think that'd be hot (though he'll always love her submissive side better. It's nice to have someone want your touch). _

_His third is that she just read is frickin' mind and he's totally ok with it. That just made his life that much easier._

He almost chuckles at the memory, but the seriousness of the situation makes him keep a emotionless face on.

"Then what happened?" He keeps his voice uncharacteristically low. If something-if something _happened_, she's going to need him to be the one in control.

"I…I couldn't marry him, Naruto." She casts her eyes-her bandages-away from him and continues to stroke his hair. He grabs her wrist gently and sits up so that he can be the one with her in his arms.

But she pushes him away. "You need to hear this first, Naruto." The watery smile that comes with the words makes him frown.

She takes a deep breath and bows her head. The movement is familiar and he knows if the bandages were off, she'd have her eyes closed.

"I started looking for ways to get out of the clan. Someone…noticed my situation and gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. I voluntarily gave up my eyes so that I no longer belonged to the Hyuuga. I spoke to Ot-to Hiashi and gave him my eyes. He signed an emancipation scroll-he won't have claim to our children, either, if you decide to stay with me-"

"Why the fuck wouldn't I stay with you, Hinata?" His tone is bitter, edging on angry but they both know he's angry at the Hyuuga for forcing her hand, and at himself for not protecting her.

She does that adorable little lip-biting thing she does when she's nervous and her hands go up towards her bandages.

"I d-don't know h-how you'll handle t-this." It's the first time in years he's heard her stutter and it makes his throat clench up. What could be so bad that she would doubt his feelings for her?

Then the bandages fall to couch cushion between them and her eyes open.

He doesn't know what to say. He wants to freak out, at first, but he knows she's just a victim of the circumstances and he'd be just like every bitter villager that ever hated him if he was angry with her.

"They're kinda silver colored," He comments lightly, his voice returning to its care-free tone. He reaches up a hand and caresses the side of her face. She grabs onto it the moment his skin comes into contact with hers and she holds it there, as if she's savoring the way his calluses feel against the silk that is her cheek. "Not like Sasuke's at all. I think they've got flecks of white or something in them-they remind me a bit of the night sky or something. Like you."

Her new eyes can see the truth in his calm smile and the love in his eyes. He watches as those night-sky eyes begin to fill with tears until they spill over, stars falling from the sky.

"It's alright, Hinata." He pulls her flush against his chest and this time she doesn't fight him. This time he cradles her in his powerful arms as she sobs, feeling the loss for the first time.

"I-I was so a-afraid you'd be angry a-at me," She sobs, and his heart skips a beat inside his chest.

"I'd never be angry at you, Hina." He says soothingly, softly. The roles are switched and this time he's the one gently stroking her silky hair that smells of vanilla and amber if he's not mistaken. "Not for this. You did what you had to do. It's alright, let it out…"

A heartbreaking wail escapes her lips and she clings to him, her lone sanctuary in a world that seems too bright. He used to freak out every time Sakura cried, but somehow it feels so right to practically encourage her to break down on him, to let those final walls crash down around them.

"It'll be alright, hime."

* * *

Eh. It's not my best work, I'll admit.

Next time: Sasuke makes an appearance and Danzo monologues. (That should be a word if it isn't.)

Reviews are my muse's drug of choice. Give them and she'll be less of an uncooperative bitch.

It wouldn't be so bad if you checked out any of my other fics, either. :)

Ah, the joys of self-advertisement...

~Dreameratheart


	4. Dance Your Blues Away

**A/N: Midterms all over now! I spent every ounce of my free time studying (Out of my eight classes, four are AP) and they STILL kicked my ass. Bleh!**

**Sasuke's not making an appearance this chapter, btw. Didn't work out. This one is a little shortish, but I wanted to update so...**

**Some huge hints at the plot twist. Also copious amounts of fluff. **

**BTW-I'm basically good at writing two things-ANGSTY ANGST and mind numbing fluff. I've been told I'm good at humor (see my fic Make Me a Sandwich. If you like GaaHina you might enjoy it.) Someone said there needed to be more humor so I tried...and then failed epically, I believe.**

**Oh wellz. I'll keep working on it.**

**ALSOALSOALSO-THIS IS A NARUHINA. ONLY A NARUHINA (or at least that's the only Hina pairing featured here.) I actually do think NejiHina is kind of sweet, incest aside, but his actions regarding Hinata last chapter were purely those of an overprotective brother sickened at what happened to his baby sister. I also LUVLUVLUV SasuHina, but as you'll see that doesn't really fly in this story.**

**AND FINALLY-There are things that might not seem possible AT ALL but hey, this in fanfiction. I'm gonna make it work so don't be going "OH HEY THAR YOU IDIOT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Cuz' it is. Creative License says so. **

**ONTO DEH REVIEWS!**

**Big Boned-**Ironically enough, I'm big boned too! But that's cuz' I'm tall, too, I think...Anywho, thanks for the review and the suggestion. I love that song and am considering using it later on.

**TL-**Lolz nah, I understand. And I guess you'll just have to see, eh?

**BundleofContradictions-**You give such epic reviews, first of all. Second-I actually listened to that song while writing it! xD Third-I've seen Seme!Hinata come out in many fanfics and I quite enjoy her from time to time. Also, Naruto is a pervert. And a guy. And guys are pigs (no offense if you're a guy!). I thought about adding humor in that chapter, but I couldn't find a good way to put it in. This is going to be an extremely angsty fic in places, but I did try to take your advice. As for the Hyuugas-that's wrapped up here and above. NO NejiHina in this fic, nope! As for my theories about how the Hyuuga clan works, I actually intend to go in depth about that. You'll see what I mean later. And the midterms sucked, but I think I did ok, so thanks!

**aras the crazy writer**-Thanks! :)

**hinatafan711**-FIRST OF ALL! STOP READING THIS FIC RIGHT NOW AND GO UPDATE YOUR OWN, DAMNNIT. I enjoy them. And if you read this chapter...you might get your answer. :D

**chanmunroe**-I hate typing your username. The spelling makes me go ARGH. And thanks! You'll feel even sorrier for him after this...And yes. IT'S ALWAYS THE QUIET ONE. And though I too love the NaruHinaSasu triangle...it's not gonna work out in this fic, as you'll see.

**BK-Black Knight**-Naruto would never leave her. He's just that loyal. But I understand your worry! And yeah, I think I would barf too and I don't even have a gag reflex!

**DayDreaming0f y0u**-Lolz the monolouge didn't really work out, but that's ok. Sasuke will come soon-I actually didn't really have a time line for this at first, but now I've got plans for him...And yep! Neji's gonna actually play a major part. And as for the songs, I plan to use some of those now!

* * *

**_"Dance your blues away_**  
**_Romance your blues_**  
**_You gotta take a chance, to get away_**  
**_Dance your blues away."_**

_~Dance Your Blues Away by Heroes_

* * *

"How could you do such a foolish thing, Hiashi?" One of the elders-Hiroki, his father and the most powerful Council member-demands.

Hiashi hasn't taken his eyes off of the jar. "…She caught me off guard. In shock, I signed the scroll without reading it in it's entirety. I apologize for my foolishness, but the fact remains as per the conditions of her emancipation, we will have no claims to her children, nor any right to seal her or her descendents." It sounds like he's reading from a textbook, but the elders ignore his fragile state of mind.

The elders stay silent for a brief moment before Hiroki speaks again. "There could still be the possibility of her…children not inheriting the Byakugan, correct? Especially considering her…parentage. She is, after all, a bast-"

Now Hiashi's head snaps up. "Regardless of her emancipation, Hinata is still my child," He hisses. The elders are taken aback, but Hiroki simply regards him with an amused little smile, as if Hiashi were still a child making excuses to his father and not an extremely powerful clan head. "You will not bring up that matter again!"

"Is it not true?" Hiroki inquires, tilting his head a fraction so that his silver hair pools to the side. "Was she not the product of your own idiocy, of an affair that would scar our clan for years to come? You diluted our powerful bloodline, and humiliated Hitomi by sleeping with that harlot-"

"YOU WILL KEEP MIKOTO OUT OF THIS!" He's suddenly on his feet and his voice thunders throughout the room.

Hiashi rests his left palm on the rough surface of his desk and uses the other to massage his temples. "I realize now that following in your footsteps was a grievous mistake that cost me my eldest daughter," He says bitterly, casting his eyes to the side for a brief moment. "And I have no one but myself to blame."

Then his eyes snap back to those of his father's, icy white orbs that he knows are exact mirror images of his own. "However, I will never regret what Mikoto and I did. It gave me Hinata, though neither Mikoto nor Hitomi would ever forgive me for what I've done to our daughter. I will regret this for the rest of my life-but no matter my actions, leave them out of it."

Then he raises an accusing finger toward Hiroki. "She is your granddaughter. Next time you see her, you might want to remember that. Now-get out of my office."

The Elders, surprised at Hiashi's ferocity that normally hides beneath cold words and hard glares, quietly float out of the room like ghosts. Hiroki remains and Hiashi fixes him with a cold stare.

"Hiroki, get out of my office." Some of the passion dies and now he's just tired, so tired.

Hiroki does as told (quite surprisingly, he's almost even more stubborn than Hinata herself), but then pauses in the doorway, one wrinkled hand clutching the door frame.

"Does she know?"

Hiashi pauses. Does she? Does his daughter know of his sins? Does she know of _him_? Does he know of _her_?

"I don't know."

And that is the truth.

**-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-**

Eventually her sobs slow, fading until she hiccups and her body jerks a tiny bit. He laughs softly; Though it's probably not what he should be thinking at the moment, she sounds absolutely adorable when she hiccups.

"You ok?" They both know she's not, but he needs to hear it.

She sits up but since his arms are wrapped tightly around her waist, she doesn't go anywhere. "N-Not really," She admits. "But I w-will be."

"Of course you will be!" He scoffs, like he can't believe she thinks otherwise. "You've got me, dontcha'?"

She giggle-hiccups and it makes him grin. "Of course, Naruto."

Then they sit in the not-uncomfortable silence and he gently strokes her back with one hand and keeps the other wrapped around the front of her waist. She's got her head on his shoulder and when he inhales, he gets a breath of vanilla and jasmine and it relaxes him.

He's so comfortable and her breathing has finally evened out, but he knows he needs to get this over with so he swallows and bites his lip (proving that she's had just as much influence as him as he's had on her) before speaking. "So you wanna tell me what happened, the whole story?"

She tenses in his arms and he gently but forcefully turns her body toward him.

"No matter what happened, it won't change the way I feel about you!" He says fiercely. "You could have killed Sasuke for those eyes and I wouldn't give a damn!"

"Y-you don't mean that." She whimpers, and inside he curses Hiashi-teme for forcing this self-destructive, self-hating habit onto his sweet Hina.

"Of course I do!" He nearly shouts. Then he sees the frightened look in her black speckled eyes and tones down the emotions.

"Look, hime, I just want to help you. I hate feeling like this, like I can't help you. Please, Hina…tell me what happened. Or…Or else."

Now she has that confused look on her face, the one where she tilts her head slightly to the side and furrows her eyebrows together.

"Or else?"

Oh, crap. "Um, or else…" A light bulb goes off in his head and he grins mischievously. "Or else I'll tickle it out of you!"

Her eyes widen and she backs up off of him, tumbling off the couch to the floor. "N-Naruto…you wouldn't!"  
He hops down off the couch and begins to stalk toward her, acting every bit the fox he isn't. He's enjoying this waaaayyyyy too much, and that pink-red blush on her face and the heaving of her chest just makes him enjoy the chase even more.

"You underestimate me, Hi-na-ta." He says tauntingly, bearing a fang when a predatory smirk crosses his face.

"Operation Ticklemonster is a go!" He roars, using his legs to propel himself forward. His landing is impecable, and a part of him files this move away for future reference. He has one leg on either side of her's, one hand on either side of her head. And then, of course, he puts those hands to good use.

"N-NARUTO!" She squeals, desperately trying to push him off her. He sees to it that her efforts are useless, of course, and pins her wrists above her head with one hand and uses the other to tickle her mercilessly.

He's a master at navigating through these blasted kimonos she sometimes wears and so it's not hard for him to get to her bare skin. His fingers dance over her ribs and then down her waist to that spot behind her knees that makes her laugh so hard she can't breathe. He blows softly on her neck and a rush of pride runs through his body when she shivers. If he's not careful, this is going to turn into something else and he'll never get the information he wants.

"Naruto, s-stop!" She chokes out through tears of laughter. "I surrender!"

He shakes his head and clears his mind of thoughts of making her moan instead of laugh.

"And the Ticklemonster is victorious!" He shouts, releasing her wrist to shake his fists in the air. "The crowd goes wild!"

She chuckles at his childish antics and then falls back against the floor so she can regain her breath.

Naruto climbs off of her and then helps her up. He pulls her by the hand to his little eat in kitchen and orders her to sit down while he puts on some water for tea.

He watches her from out of the corner of his eye while he prepares their tea-some sort of herbal thing for her (he doesn't know what it's called, but she keeps it in a pretty tea container thingy so he knows it's her's) and green for him. Her face is flushed from laughing so hard and her hair is a little messed up. The top of her kimono is open just enough that he can see the moon-white skin of the tops of her breasts. He quickly averts his eyes and then curses when he manages to spill some of the hot water on his hand.

"Are you all right?" She calls to him. He knows even without looking that she's getting out of her seat and without turning around he waves her down.

"Fine, fine, just being a clumsy idiot." He grins at her over his shoulder and a moment later is by her side, placing her cup of tea down in front of her.

She takes the ceramic cup in her pale, pale hands and they seem to be shaking a bit, though it could just be his imagination.

Suddenly he feels guilty for pressuring her. "Hina, if you don't want to tell me that's ok, I can-"

"No, no!" She shakes her head quickly, placing the tea down. "I-I want to!"

"Hinata…" He can feel his innards turning to mush when her eyes start to plead with his. White or black, her eyes have always had a way of getting him to do what she wanted.

"Alright." He breathes out, shutting his eyes for a moment to calm himself. "Tell me what happened."

**-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-**

_"This….experiment of mine will prove quite fruitful if she doesn't know the truth."_ The Devil paces in his lair, stopping once or twice to check on his test samples.

"_Perhaps a little aphrodisiac…Is it incest if they don't know it? But then again, she's involved with the Kyuubi…" _The Devil makes a grunt of frustration and the sound of his cane hitting the wall echoes throughout the lab.

A beeping noise catches his attention and his lips curl into a lecherous grin.

"_Che. Not a problem, not when I have this."_ He holds up a small vial of a bubbly blue liquid and then spins on his heel, heading for the testing lab.

As he flies through the doors with a surprising speed for a cripple, the Devil knocks over the several files that lay on a lab table.

The papers fly through the air, some with illegible scribbles on them, some with graphs and numbers and equations that look like gobbledygook. They hover in the air for a few moments, trying to grasp a moment of freedom before floating to the ground.

The last paper to slowly make its way down to earth is a photograph.

In it, a young dark haired woman with tired onyx eyes and an equally tired smile cradles two children to her chest. Both are dark haired and pale, especially so for babies, but one is smaller than the other.

The photograph lands face down, and the elegant print on the back glares up at the world.

"_Mikoto and the twins, July 31__st__."_

* * *

**A/N: Kukuku...Cliffhanger no justu for the win!**

**AND YES THIS WORKS. YOU SHALL SEE.**

**Please review! I will do my best to update soon. I have some free time tomorrow to write so expect one soon!**

**~dreameratheart**


	5. Dance Goddammit

**A/N: Ok, I REALLY HATE THIS CHAPTER.**

**But I felt things needed to be explained. So it's kinda explanation heavy. **

**I've been sick so this is all also half-assed...but I feel like I'm losing the inspiration for it. I might take a break and work on something else, not sure yet. **

**I'm also way too tired to answer all the reviews (and apparently it's against the rules to answer reviews in a chapter. Huh.)**

**But besides the GIANT THANK YOU! I have for those that reviewed, I also do have some comments. **

**First of all, why it it disgusting that Sasuke and Hinata are twins? I don't think it's an idea that's ever really been used and I find it interesting and original. SasuHina fans like to point out that Sasuke and Hinata look alike. Have you seen what Mikoto looks like? Clan politics are fucked up as it is, how is this not possible? And if you consider all the Uchiha-Hyuuga OCs that appear, especially as Sasuke's siblings...at least my plotline is somewhat plausible. Also, DANZO IS FUCKED UP. REALLY, REALLY FUCKED UP. So how was his brief contemplation of incest surprising? This is the guy who implanted a gazillion Sharingan in his arm, remember? And NejiHina and ItaSasu are both incest, yet are relatively popular. (ItaSasu creeps me out btw. I don't even like yaoi!)**

**Ok, I think I'm done ranting for now. This chapter explains everything, though the other characters will have awhile before they learn anything. There's also more to it that Hinata doesn't know that Neji will be figuring out, if only because I like making Neji put his nose in other people's business. **

**ONE LAST THING. I can't write Sasuke or Sakura. Or at least I think I can't. How'd I do?**

* * *

**_Do you wanna dance?_**  
**_ I get scared_**  
**_ When I'm alone_**  
**_ Ah, don't leave me_**  
**_ All alone_**  
**_ Wanna dance?_**  
**_ Wanna dance?_**  
**_ Do you wanna dance?_**  
**_ Dance goddammit."_**

_~Dance Goddammit by Sparks_

* * *

Hinata shifts her weight from side to side and clutches her cup tighter to stop her hands from shaking.

"For you to understand what I did…" She begins slowly, speaking softly and clearly to avoid stuttering. It wasn't like she had the old habit anymore, but she's under a lot of stress and had even fallen back into the habit earlier that day. "You have to know about my parents."

"Your parents?" Naruto asks, his eyebrows bunching together in confusion. It's kind of cute and Hinata tries not to giggle. "Um, ok."

"You know my father, of course, and I showed you pictures of my mother, Hitomi. Do you remember?"

Naruto leans back in his seat and nods. "Yeah, yeah, you showed me that photo album. She was pretty."

Hinata smiles at that. It's true; the Hyuuga matriarch had been a beautiful woman. Then her smile falls and she struggles to stay calm, taking a deep breath before speaking: "Hitomi was not my biological mother."

Silence falls over them, only broken up by the obnoxious meowing of Naruto's cat clock announcing that it's one in the morning.

Hinata watches apprehensively as Naruto takes in a breath, setting down his tea cup. "Um, wow." He begins, the only physical signs of his shock being the way he blinks slowly. "She wasn't?"

She shakes her head slowly. "No. I didn't even know until I was five. When she…When Hitomi realized Hanabi's birth was going to take her life, she called me to her and told me everything, and made me swear not to let anyone know I knew."

Naruto doesn't respond so Hinata takes it as a cue to continue. "Um, when my father was a teenager, he fell in love with a woman from another clan. But they couldn't be together as they were both in arranged marriages-Hitomi was another main branch member, third cousin or something like that, and the woman was to be married to her clan's heir. The woman got married first, and she had a son, but was hardly allowed to raise him. And…and she didn't like her husband. He was kind of abusive and she was still in love with my father. Hiashi had married Hitomi by then and neither of them really loved each other either. So…my father began to meet with his lover secretly. They had an affair. Eventually, the woman got pregnant and both clans found out. Then-"

"Hinata…" Naruto interrupts her places one of his hands over hers, which are now clutching her kimono tightly. "Who was the woman?"

Hinata's throat begins to close up and she can barely speak the name of her mother, a name she hasn't uttered in years. "Her name…her name was Mikoto. Uchiha Mikoto."

Naruto reacts instantly, jerking away from Hinata as if she were on fire. "Holy shit, you mean Sasuke's mom?" He exclaims. "Your dad was having an affair with her?"

Hinata nods slowly while Naruto lets out a breath and runs a hand through his unruly blonde locks. "Wow. Holy shit. So what happened when the clans found out she was pregnant?"

"Both clans were furious. Fugaku-Mikoto's husband-wanted her to get an abortion, as did the clan elders on either side. But neither Mikoto or Hiashi wanted that, and Hitomi didn't really want that either-even though her husband had cheated on her, she understood why. So the clans reached a deal. To keep the affair a secret from the village, the clans announced that both Mikoto and Hitomi were pregnant and were being sent to an undisclosed location for a 'vacation' so that the stresses the village was under at the moment wouldn't affect their pregnancies. Then, if the baby had the Byakugan, Hitomi would take the child as her own and the Uchiha clan would say Mikoto had a miscarriage. If the child had the Sharingan, Mikoto would take him or her and the Hyuuga would say Hitomi was the one who had a miscarriage. The child would never know of his or her heritage and neither Mikoto or Hiashi would be allowed to see each other ever again-otherwise, the elders threatened to have the child killed."

"Wait a sec," Naruto holds a hand up to stop her. "How can they do that? Hiashi's the clan head, can't he do whatever he wants?"

Hinata shakes her head and laughs weakly. "If only. In reality, the position of clan head is almost simply a figure head. The real power lies in the hands of the Council, in the hands of the Elders. The Council is full of awful people, Naruto, and they have killed people in the past and made it look like an accident."

Naruto's eyes flash angrily and Hinata draws back a little. "That is so fucked up! I swear to god, the moment I become Hokage I'm getting rid of all that shit!"

She realizes he's not angry with her and relaxes a bit. Naruto's better at observation these days and notices, sending her a reassuring smile. "Sorry Hina, I just got a little upset. Go ahead and continue, I'm listening.

Hinata nods understandingly, but her fingers tighten around the fabric of her kimono anyway. "Mikoto found out she was pregnant with twins about a month after she had been away-she was at about seven months by then. She gave birth to a boy and a girl on July 30th, . The boy had the onyx eyes that signaled the Sharingan, and the girl had the Byakugan. However, if both children were announced to have the same birthday, the village might have been suspicious. Luckily, one of the children was extremely small-the girl. So Hitomi stayed with the girl while Mikoto was escorted back to the village with the boy. They announced that the boy's birthday was July 23rd. Six months later, Hitomi brought back the girl, saying she had been born on December 27th. It made sense to the village-Mikoto must have been six months pregnant when she left, and Hitomi must have just found out she was pregnant when they left. The children were kept apart."

"So the girl…"

"Was me."

"And the boy…"

Hinata takes in a deep breath. "Was Sasuke. Sasuke is my twin brother."

**-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-**

Naruto doesn't know how to react to the news. He doesn't think there is a proper reaction to that type of news. But he reminds himself that this isn't Hinata's fault and he takes a deep breath to steady himself.

"Does he know?"

Hinata hesitates for a moment. "I don't know. Hitomi died when I was five. Up till that point I had believed she was my mother. She had blue-black hair and pale skin like me; everyone always said how much we looked alike. And even after I found out…I couldn't tell my father I knew. Even after the Uchiha massacre, I couldn't tell _anyone_. Father knew that Sasuke, the lone survivor was his son, but he was forbidden from taking him in. I don't think either Itachi or Sasuke knew anything about it. Itachi was probably about four when the affair happened, he's five years older than Sasuke. And even for a genius, I doubt he would've understood that-he might've also killed me as a result. And if Sasuke had known…he would've said something to me."

Naruto tries to sort out the information in his head, but then he realizes that even though this is huge news, his original question still hasn't been answered.

"What does this have to do with what happened to…" He can't say it out loud so instead he motions to her eyes.

"These eyes…I don't know how he got them…" There's a hint. The person who offered his services is a man. Naruto files this away for future reference.

"These eyes are the eyes of my mother."

**-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-**

Sasuke grimaces as Sakura quickly pushes on his rib cage, forcing the dislocated bone back into place. It hurts like hell but he is the Scourge of the Shinobi Nation, the Do-er of All Things Evil, The Man Who Kills Puppies, and that man does not cry.

"You idiot," Sakura scoffs. "What possessed you to challenge Gai and Lee at the same time to a taijutsu only spar?"

"Madara." Is his only response. And he knows that Sakura understands, because she sighs heavily and places a chaste kiss on his forehead. They both know that Madara is still out there. They both know that Sasuke isn't strong enough to kill him, not yet. And they both know that someday, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, he'll be back.

So Sasuke trains.

"You're going to train yourself to death." Sakura tells him softly. Sasuke doesn't bother responding, it's not like he's good with words any way. So instead he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her against his chest. She smells like that sakura blossom perfume stuff he bought her to cover up the harsh smells of blood and sterile hospital equipment that used to linger around her.

Sakura makes a small noise and pushes against his chest but he doesn't let go. "Stop struggling." He murmurs. "It's annoying."

She knows she's not going to win so she wraps her arms around his neck and rests her forehead against his. "Why were you sparring at the middle of the night?"

He growls against her collar bone and she lets out a small giggle.

"Couldn't sleep." He grunts. "Lee's always awake anyway."

But they both know how to look beneath his lies and Sakura's fluent in the language only Sasuke seems to speak.

"_The nightmares kept me up."_

"How bad were they?" She asks softly. Honestly, she should know better by now to ask, but still…

"I'm staying with you tonight."

She cringes and knows that yes, they were bad.

He's still the dominant one in this relationship and so he takes her by the hand and half-drags her to her bedroom.

The lights are on (he had woken her up, after all) and he's very glad he made her paint those garish Pepto-Bismol pink walls a neutral tan. It's not so blinding, and his eyes hurt.

He's too tired to fool around or any of that shit, so he simply yanks off his shinobi sandals and throws them in the corner of the room. He's not wearing his shirt and his pants are loose enough for bed so he climbs under the moss green comforter and waits for Sakura to join him. She has a weird habit of having to brush her hair before bed.

He has his eyes closed, so he's alerted by Sakura's presence when the smell of that perfume wafts past his nose and when he feels the bed creak slightly under her slight form. He automatically lifts his arm up so that she can curl into him, pressing her cheek to his chest.

"You want to tell me about it?"

He considers telling her about how he saw his mother, telling him it'd be alright; about his father giving him the strangest look of disgust; of a faint memory of a man with an imposing attitude (that yet hinted of a broken heart)…

Of a connection so deep his felt it in his _blood_. Of a girl he doesn't know yet he _knows_ and the feeling of a part of his _very soul_ being ripped away. Of the cries of someone he thinks he should know but he just can't remember. It's driving him insane.

"It's nothing new." That's not a lie; he's had this dream before. Many times.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

He feels Sakura's hot breath on his chest when she sighs, and he pulls the blanket over the both of them. His eyes are closed already and he finally lets the sweetness of sleep overcome his mind.

His last conscious thought is a prayer that he won't dream.

* * *

**A/N: Seems too...info heavy. Eh, idk.**

**Review?**

**~dreameratheart**


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys.

Sorry bout' this.

Well, actually, I'm not but apparently that's the polite thing to say.

I'm going to take a break from this story. My inspiration was totally sucked out of me. I really liked the plot bunny I had for this in the beginning (which was out of any character, who might be related to Hinata? I've got a Konan plot bunny too. xD) but I think some of the reviews and such killed my muse.

I'm not giving anyone permission to adopt or whatever. It's a break, not a discontinuation. I'm going to try to concentrate on some GaaHina stuff, something I'm actually _good_ at.

I've also got too much shit going on to deal with a really angsty story like this. Writing angsty stuff just makes me feel worse and when people have a problem with it to begin with then I have trouble finding it worth anything.

One of my reviewers said they thought I had balls for being able to continue in the face of negative reactions. Sorry if I disappoint you.

But as a very wise man once said…

I'LL BE BACK.

~dreameratheart


End file.
